


HEAVEN CAN WAIT

by SILKCUT



Series: ɪɴꜱᴄʀɪʙᴇᴅ ʙʏ ꜱɪʟᴋᴄᴜᴛ [10]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Inscribed by SILKCUT, M/M, Multi, Twitter Roleplay Solo, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILKCUT/pseuds/SILKCUT
Summary: Neither Deacon nor Vlad would admit that they—at some point in their five-hundred year flatting situation—had fallen in love with Viago a little. In all those centuries, his consistent goal to find beauty in anything, particularly on the grimier and brutal parts about being a vampire, was quite inspiring.
Relationships: Deacon/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows), Katherine/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows), Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)/Original Female Character(s), Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)/Original Male Character(s), Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Series: ɪɴꜱᴄʀɪʙᴇᴅ ʙʏ ꜱɪʟᴋᴄᴜᴛ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132040
Kudos: 2





	HEAVEN CAN WAIT

* * *

**ﾒ**

Ｖｉａｇｏ ｖｏｎ Ｇｒｏｓｓｅｎｈｙｍｅｎ

**ﾒ**

* * *

##  **Ｈｅａｖｅｎ Ｃａｎ Ｗａｉｔ  
  
**

##  **༻✧**

[ _STORY CAN BE FOUND HERE_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714629/chapters/31505022)

* * *

**ﾒ**

**[@UPONDVALLEYGLOW](https://twitter.com/upondvalleyglow) **

**ﾒ**

* * *


End file.
